


Not Alone

by CatsAndBooks



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsAndBooks/pseuds/CatsAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seregil has nightmares and Alec has to deal with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this turned out ok! I couldn't decide how I wanted to end it, so I might come back through and change a few things later. Comments or anything are appreciated :) let me know how it is!

Alec woke from his light sleep as he felt the telltale sign of a shifting bed. Alec had gotten into the habit of sleeping lightly in order to wake and comfort his lover from his frequent nightmares. Of course, another reason was to better avoid another arm to the face and the resulting bloody nose, but Alec didn’t mention this one to Seregil.

“Seregil” Alec whispered. He now knew better than to wake Seregil with touch. He never knew how his hand on Seregil’s arm would be interpreted in the dream, and knew from experience it was more often than not taken as hostile.

Seregil sometimes woke up by himself, but Alec discovered that calling his name usually broke Seregil from his nightmare. 

His friend was still asleep though, and his face was contorted from whatever bad visions he was having. 

“Seregil!” Alec whispered more fiercely this time. Slowly Seregil’s eyes opened, and they both laid on their sides, facing each other.  
Alec lightly put his hand on Seregil’s cheek, which was damp with sweat.

Seregil sighed and rolled onto his back, covering his eyes with his arm. 

“I’m sorry, tali.”

Alec stayed where he was. “You don’t need to be sorry,” he began stroking Seregil’s hair. “I just wish you could get some sleep.” Alec said, looking at the dark circles under his friend’s eyes. Seregil rolled back to face Alec again. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alec asked, after a few minutes of silence. Seregil said nothing as he studied his talimenios’s face. He saw that Alec too had signs of circles under his eyes. Seregil sighed again and rolled onto his other side. 

“Maybe I should sleep somewhere else. You need sleep too.”

“Stop turning away. And no, you’re not sleeping alone.”

Seregil didn’t move. “Tali…” he began, before Alec cut him off.

“I don’t care, Seregil. You’re sleeping here.” 

Seregil didn’t say anything more or make to move, and after a few minutes Alec gave up on waiting for a response. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, hoping Seregil was doing the same. 

The next morning Alec woke up to find himself alone in bed. This wasn’t an unusual occurrence, but given yesterday’s late night talk, Alec was apprehensive.

He needn’t had been though. When he found Seregil, his friend just smiled, said “Good morning, tali” And ruffled his already bedraggled hair.

That night, they both got into bed and Seregil pulled Alec into his arms. Alec smiled as his talimenios gave him a rough kiss, and he reciprocated fully. 

Later, Seregil’s hands were tangled in Alec’s hair and he was mumbling something about being happy that it was back to blonde. Alec was just happy to be laying in Seregil’s arms, tracing the man’s various scars on his bare chest and shoulders. 

“You get hurt too much” Alec muttered. 

Seregil chuckled, “You do too, tali.” He hands left Alec’s hair and began tracing Alec’s own scars.

“But we always make it out just fine.” Seregil concluded, as he snuggled deeper into the bed and settled to sleep.

Alec did the same, but wondered if they really were fine, thinking of Seregil’s nightmares and tired eyes.

His worries were confirmed as he woke sometime in the night and found the bed once again empty. It was too early for Seregil to be awake, and a quick glance around the room confirmed Alec was its sole inhabitant. 

Seething, Alec got out of bed and made his way to the library. Seregil has rolled a blanket and some pillows onto the floor, and was deeply asleep. 

Alec was still mad, but when he saw Seregil getting the sleep he so desperately needed, there was no way he was going to wake him up just to yell at him. That could wait till morning. Instead, he laid down next to his talimenios and watched his face. It was relaxed, and showed no signs of discomfort. It seemed that tonight was not going to be plagued by nightmares. 

Alec sighed, and kissed Seregil’s forehead. “Sleep well, tali.”

When Seregil woke the next morning and felt Alec next to him he knew he was in trouble. He didn’t really care just then though. He felt too good from getting a full night sleep, and Alec looked too nice for him to do anything other than gather Alec into his arms and kiss his neck, even as Alec woke and growled his name.


End file.
